


Sailing to Avalon

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthurian, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is how it was meant to end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing to Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC.

  
“This is how it was meant to end.”

 

Arthur’s too tired to argue. He lays his head in her lap and lets Morgana card her fingers through his hair.

 

Their son’s blood is drying beneath his fingernails and he can hardly bear it.

 

The passion and jealousy and bitterness and spite and scheming between them seems so meaningless now, at the end of it all. His half-sister, sometimes lover and almost usurper smiles down as she promises they will see old friends soon.

 

Arthur feels hesitantly hopeful as the boat glides through the ever calm waters and steers them home.  
  



End file.
